No pierdas tus alas
by Bekha Shirohoshi
Summary: U.A Orihime es un ángel que llega a la Tierra, ahí conoce a Rukia que es una humana de la que se enamora a primera vista… ¿Podrá su amor surgir a pesar de ser de diferentes mundos? [YURI!] MI PRIMER FIC :D!
1. Tus ojos son lo que mas me enamoran

No pierdas tus alas

Olaaa que tal? Bueno soy Bekha y pues vengo aquí a traerles mi fic yuri que hize apenas :D primero este fic esta situado en la edad media xD nose por q… peeroo quería q fuera en esa época, la idea de este fic fue gracias a una canción… q por ahora no dire :p espero que les guste recibo criticas tomatazos y todas esas cosas…

ACLARACION: Bleach no me pertence tampoco sus personajes y bla blá blaa

* * *

~Summary~

Orihime es un ángel que llega a la Tierra, ahí conoce a Rukia que es una humana de la que se enamora a primera vista… ¿Podrá su amor surgir a pesar de ser de diferentes mundos? [YURI!]

Cap. 1: Tus ojos son lo que más me enamoran de ti.

Una chica de baja estatura, cabello negro, piel nívea y ojos violetas llevaba como nombre Kuchiki Rukia. Ella caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, perdida en sus pensamientos, ya que hace unas horas su padre Kuchiki Byakuya le había dicho que la acababa de comprometer con el conde Abarai Renji, para unir las empresas Kuchiki y Abarai, esa noticia prácticamente la había dejado sin palabras, ya que de niña siempre se había soñado así misma casándose por amor y no por un simple compromiso.

Los pensamientos de la pelinegra pararon, al fijar su vista en una chica peli-naranja con… ¿alas? Ella estaba cerca de un barranco con los brazos extendidos, pareciera que esa chica estuviera a punto de suicidarse.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa te quieres matar o qué?!- grito Rukia para atraer la atención de la peli-naranja y a la vez jalándola del brazo para alejarla de ese lugar.

Cuando Rukia vio a las peli-naranja de frente no pudo quitar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos grises que la cautivaron por un largo momento. También la otra chica quedo impactada al ver los ojos de la peli-negra ya que eran de un color no muy común, se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos largos segundos hasta que la oji-gris decidió interrumpir el momento.

-Etto... perdón…?- paro un momento la chica para darle a entender a la oji-violeta que no sabía su nombre.

-Me llamo Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia-dijo algo seria

-_"Rukia… su nombre es tan hermoso como ella"_-pensó mientras sonreía -Yo me llamo Orihime, Inoue Orihime

-Por lo que veo…- dijo Rukia mirando las alas de Orihime –eres un ángel ¿no?-

-¡Así es!-

-¿P-Pero si eres un ángel no deberías estar en el cielo?- pregunto sorprendida

-Ahh! Lo que pasa es que necesitaba pensar un rato a sola jejeje- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Bueno y volverás al cielo ¿verdad?-

-La verdad es que no me siento con ganas de volver ahora- lo decía mientras su mirada se fijaba en el suelo

-Bueno… si no vas a volver hoy a tu mundo ¿necesitas donde quedarte?- le toco suavemente el hombro a la oji-gris para que la viera a ella

-Umm… no tengo- dijo algo apenada

-Puedes quedarte con migo en mi casa si lo deseas- le hablo lo más dulce posible a la chica

-¡Enserio!-

-Claro, no hay problema mi padre casi nunca está en la casa así que nadie te vera-

-Arigatou Kuchiki-san- dijo alegre

-Solo dime Rukia ¿está bien?-

-Claro Rukia-chan pero… solo si tú me dices Orihime-

-De acuerdo- dicho esto Rukia tomo de la mano a Orihime para llevarla a descansar a su casa.

* * *

Que raaaaaarooooo ._. pensé q mi primer fic de bleach iba a ser ichiruki pero veo q no fue como yo esperaba xD por cierto perdón q hacer taaaaan cortito el cap bueno comenten que tal les pareció mi intento de escribir se que no es muy bueno pero… al menos intento algo :D Pues quien sabe a lo mejor llego a terminar el fic Pd: soy mujer y no temo decir q amo el yuri :p


	2. No se si lo que siento es amor

No Pierdas tus alas

Bueno aquí vengo yo a dejarles el 2do cap de mi fic :D espero que lo disfruten

ACLARACION: Bleach no me pertence tampoco sus personajes y bla blá blaa

Cap 2: No se si lo que siento es amor.

Estaba oscureciendo, Rukia y Orihime todavía no habían llegado a casa de la primera nombrada. De pronto comenzó a llover, ambas chicas corrieron lo mas que pudieron para no mojarse tanto, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la peli-negra entraron y Rukia llevo a Orihime a sus cuarto de ahí le dijo a la peli-naranja que iba a ir por una toallas para secarse y un cambio de ropa para ambas.

-_"Que linda es Rukia-chan, además de muy buena persona por haberme dejado quedar en su casa…no sé por qué a pesar de que apenas la conozco siento que ella me ha hipnotizado con sus ojos violetas, su piel nívea, su cabello tan negro como la noche, me pregunto qué tan suave será el cabello de Rukia-chan" _– pensaba la ori-gris ruborizada mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Oye mira, te traje algo de ropa- comento la peli-negra llegando a la habitación con una toallas y ropa -Si quieres puedes cambiarte ahí-señalando la puerta del baño –Ten espero que te queden- dándole unas prendas para que se cambiara y una toalla para que se secara.

-Gracias Rukia-chan, enseguida vuelvo aunque siento que gracias a mis que alas están muy mojadas me tardare algo- decía feliz mientras entraba al baño.

Rukia se sentó en la cama esperando a que Orihime se terminara de secar y cambiar sus prendas.

-"_Siento algo raro en el pecho, será que tal vez… no… mejor no debo pensar en eso"_-pensaba la ojo-violeta mientras se acostaba en su cama cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta quedar dormida.

-Ya termine de cam…-la peli-naranja paro y vio a la pequeña morena con ternura al ver que se había quedado dormida, así que se acerco lentamente a ella y le toco lentamente el cabello sintiendo su textura, luego pasando su dedos delicadamente por su cara, se acerco poco a poco a la cara de la peli-negra depositándole un suave beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches Rukia-chan- susurrándole en la oreja y durmiéndose al lado de ella.

Al día siguiente en la mañana Rukia se despertó y al ver que no estaba el ángel en el cuarto se quedo pensando que si todo lo del día anterior había sido un sueño, aunque había sido un hermoso sueño a decir verdad, ya que había visto al ángel más hermoso de su vida, se ruborizo al instante y evito pensar en aquella oji-gris, pero sentía que su intento era inútil.

-Orihime…- dijo casi en un susurro mirando hacia la ventana, luego vio que alguien iba a entrar a la habitación y vio que era el mismo ángel de ayer, se alegro al ver que nada había sido un sueño.

-Buenos dias Rukia-chan ¿Cómo dormiste?- entrando con una bandeja de comida.

-Muy bien Orihime, y tu ¿qué tal dormiste?- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Excelente a decir verdad-volteaba hacia un lado para que la peli-negra no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo –Etto… te traje algo para desayunar Rukia-chan- sentándose junto con ella en la cama.

-Bueno… cuéntame porque estás aquí, ya sabes en el mundo humano y no en el cielo-

-Solamente quería despejar mi mente un poco- dijo algo triste mirando hacia la ventana, luego cambio su cara de tristeza a uno muy alegre y con energía –Así que decidí venir a ver el mundo humor, además hace muchos años que no venía de visita bueno… cuéntame sobre ti-

-Bueno yo…- Rukia no pudo terminar la frase ya que una sirvienta interrumpió la conversación.

-Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-sama quiere verla en su oficina ahora mismo-

-Enseguida regreso Orihime- dijo la peli-negra mirando a la nombrada.

-Etto… Kuchiki-san a ¿Quién le está hablando? No hay nadie más en la habitación más que usted y yo- Rukia escuchaba a la sirvienta algo confusa.

-"_Si la sirvienta no puede ver a Orihime, significa que solo la puedo ver yo… ¿verdad?_"- Pensó –Ahhh? Entonces mi padre desea verme- dijo cambiando la conversación.

-Así es Kuchiki-san-

-Dile que en unos minutos voy, ya que todavía me tengo que cambiar de ropa-

-Lo que usted diga Kuchiki-san- dicho esto la sirvienta se retiro del cuarto dejando a solas de nuevo a Rukia y Orihime.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la Kuchiki decidió hablar.

-Orihime… ¿dime por que la sirvienta no te pudo ver pero en cambio yo sí?-

-Un ángel puede hacerse visible a las personas que el ángel desee, en este caso yo me estoy haciendo visible solo para ti Rukia-chan, así que nadie más aparte de ti me puede ver-

-Bueno… al menos ahora estaré tranquila de que no te pase nada malo- agarro la mano de la peli-naranja mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

-Ehh… ¡s-si!- dijo nerviosa.

-Bueno entonces regresare en unos 30 minutos o tal vez más, si quieres puedes desayunar lo que me habías traído- decía levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta y salir, dejando a Orihime sola desayunando.


End file.
